


Where You Can Reach Me

by emmawinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Angst, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Cute Castiel, Fluff, Jealousy, Jock Dean, M/M, POV Castiel, Reading, but mostly in the older chapters, first grade, that won't change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawinchester67/pseuds/emmawinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of first grade, but that doesn't mean Castiel wants to go! Because let's face it, no one should be happy for school, but things don't turn out the way he'd plan when he meets two super cool best friends. Follow these three best friends throughout their youth while they grow up and learn new lessons each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just to clear everything up before you read, this is in Castiels POV and that won't ever change because I'm a sucker for third person limited, but since I suck at writing in third person, first person will have to do. Next, this is not a diary, it is basically Castiel's thoughts as if it were in diary form.  
> Thanks and Enjoy!

August 21, 1995

Gabriel was weirdly happy this morning. It’s the first day of school! Gabe isn’t supposed to be smiling and making pancakes(although they were much appreciated) on the first day! He even started singing some Cyndi Lauper song to me. I kept asking him why he was in such a good mood, but he wouldn’t tell me. He mentioned something about Michael going college scouting this weekend, but couldn’t say anymore when Mikey came downstairs dressed like the uptight brother he is.

Gabe promised he’d drive me this morning with his brand new license, but Michael was not for that. He said that Gabe’s too young to drive me! He’s not too young, he already 17! But then Michael said that I’m too young to be in a car with him. I tried to argue, but he slapped his hand across my face. I felt like crying, but Mikey would think I’m a baby, so I had to ride in Michael’s ugly, gray mini van.

Mikey apologized in the car for the morning, and of course I forgave him. He’s just stressed, I understand.

We got to my new school and me and Michael said goodbye, then I walked inside with my bright blue backpack. The lady in the front was very nice to me and we talked for a minute before she pointed down the hall to my classroom. I think her name was Ms. Kaplan.

My room was a yellowish color with pictures everywhere.

My teacher, Mrs. Cornali, was so happy! How can people be so happy on the first day of school! She giggled when I asked her that and just said, “I love what I do.”, then asked for my name. I said Castiel Novak and she told me that was a mouthful. I almost got offended, but she smiled, so I smiled too.

I sat next to a girl with short, red hair, who was reading. Her head popped up when I sat down, and she squealed! I think I jumped a little bit, but she said sorry, then introduced herself, “My name’s Charlie! What’s yours?” I said my name, and she didn’t say anything about it being hard to say; instead,she just held out her hand and said my name perfectly! I asked her what she was reading, and she told me that it was some series about dragons and adventure.

Me and my new friend had been talking about my trip to the lake this summer, when someone plopped down onto the third set beside me and Charlie. He had dark blonde hair and a nice smile when he said hey. Charlie and I said hello, when he stuck out his hand to me and said, “Dean.”

“What?” I couldn’t tell what he said, so I just shook his hand and smiled a bit

I could see Charlie roll her eyes next to me, and I was about to ask her why before she said, “Charlie!”, while she waved to the boy next from me, “And this is Castiel, I like your shirt, Dean.”

Oh.

“I do too.” I quickly said, “Dean.” I could practically feel my cheeks getting redder and hotter, especially when he smirked at me and said thanks. Mrs. Cornali started to ask for attendance, calling out the names of my classmates, Charlie being first, me being closer to the middle, and Dean being last. Afterwards, she told us she wasn’t going to start teaching today, and that she just wanted everyone to get to know each other.

She passed out sheets of paper with questions like **What’s your favorite food?** or **What’s your favorite animal?** , and I got started right away.

 

 **1.)  What’s your favorite animal?** bumble bee

 

 **2.) What do you want to be when you grow up?** a doctor or painter

 

 **3.) What do you like to do?** draw or read

 

By question **5.) What’s your favorite color** , I felt eyes on me and my paper. I wrote down blue, then looked up at Dean, who had been staring at me. He smiled when I scrunched my eyebrows, then said, “I like that color, too.”

I smiled back and laughed when I saw his answers.

 

 **1.) What’s your favorite animal?** a bumble bee?

 

 **2.) What do you want to be when you grow up?** the president

 

 **3.) What do you like to do?** play sports and read too

 

 **4.) What’s your favorite food?** pie piepiepie pie pie

 

 **5.) What’s your favorite color?** blue

 

We all passed back our papers to Mrs. Cornali because she said she wanted to get to know us more. Me, Dean, and Charlie were told to be quiet four times! And each time, Dean would just whisper lower, which always made me laugh.

Afterwards, we all sat in a circle. I sat in the middle again, between Charlie and Dean. Mrs. Cornali said that she was going to read to us Hansel and Gretel. Charlie leaned next to me and said something about a scary version she had read, but I couldn’t concentrate because of the constant finger jabbing into my sides. Every two minutes, I would grab Dean’s hand and say I was ticklish, but he would just smile and say, “I bet.”, then wiggle his finger. Mrs. Cornali kept telling me to be quiet, since I couldn’t stop laughing, but Dean would just smirk and keep going.

During the middle of the story, I was exhausted, so I held onto Dean’s hand and made sure he stopped tickling me.

Some girl across the room had fallen asleep, and she looked really funny. I subtly pointed with my free hand toward her, shouldering Dean and Charlie to look at her uncomfortable position, but they were asleep too!

I turned to Mrs. Cornali, and she asked me if I was tired, and I said not really, so she asked if I wanted to help her with getting juice and cookies from the cafeteria.

I let go of Dean’s hand and he jumped a little, but stayed asleep while I tried to stand up from my awkward position. Mrs. Cornali lead me down to the cafeteria where all the third graders were now eating. She went to the back, grabbed two big crates, and handed the one filled with cookies to me. It was a little heavy, but the room wasn’t too far away.

We placed the juice and cookies on a table behind my sleeping classmates, then Mrs. Cornali asked me if I could help her tidy up a bit.

About ten minutes later, a couple girls were yawning and talking again, which woke up most of the class. They all ran over to the cookies, when Mrs. Cornali introduced the snack, and I even caught one boy trying to take two! I showed Mrs. Cornali, and she took the extra cookie from him while he pouted on his way to sit next to two other boys.

Charlie didn’t take any juice, only a cookie, and ate it while she came to stand next to me. We talked about her crazy dream with a lizard princess that ran away from her kingdom, when Dean woke up. He grabbed a cookie and a juice and walked over to us.

I didn’t take any snack because I wasn’t too hungry, but Dean kept trying to give me his cookie. Every time I told him no, he would take a bite and say, “One more chance!” Then he would drink his juice and ask again.

He ended up eating the whole cookie and drinking the whole juice before I smiled and asked, “No more chances?”

Apparently it was very, very funny, because he almost spit his juice everywhere! Charlie started to laugh really, really hard too, which left me smiling at my two new friends while they laughed so hard they started to cry!

Next we had music class, but all the instruments were locked away, so we didn’t really learn anything. The teacher was really boring, too! Her walls were a blue that looked like gray, so it wasn’t even blue! Dean just laughed when I complained and said something about eyes and the sky or something. Charlie started to complain to and even asked the teacher when we would go back to Mrs. Cornali’s room! Ms. Shetley(I can’t pronounce it) told her she was being rude, and the teacher's smile looked really forced.

About thirty minutes later, we went back to Mrs. Cornali’s room and we played a little more until she said “Clean up time!” Dean started to complain this time and shoved the plastic pan into the shelf while taking off his apron. I had to put back the bowl and spoon that I had been using.

“I was still making you a hamburger.” Dean said while sitting into his seat with a huge frown on his face. It looked pretty funny, and when I started laughing, it was gone in a second!

“That’s okay.” Charlie sat down next to me again after having been in the bathroom for the last five minutes.

“Guess what!” She whisper-shouted.

I leaned closer and whispered back a “What?” before she took a really deep breath and gestured to the whole room.

“This place is so full of different colors!” I still had only seen three rooms so far, and well this room was yellow, the music room was blue, the cafeteria is white, and wait...

“It is!” I gasped and nodded super fast, “That's so cool! I love this school!”

  
  



	2. First Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More first grade

August 25, 1995

Gabe was my alarm clock this morning. He walked in with two pans and hit them together screaming, “Cassie’s first Friday!” To be honest I was actually pretty excited that the week was over. I mean schools great and everything, but once we got to actually learn stuff well…

But it’s pretty easy. Mrs. Cornali tried to teach us how to spell bigger words than what we learned in kindergarten, but we’re a pretty smart class and got it right away. It was also really warm this entire week, so we played outside on Tuesday and Wednesday.

I put on my white shirt and jeans that Mikey helped me pick out last night, and ran downstairs. Gabe made me scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast while we waited for Michael to come downstairs. He didn’t let Gabriel drive me all week, which I guess is fine, but Gabe looked a little sad.

When I finished, Michael came down dressed in his boring business suit and asked if I was ready. I nodded my head and he started walking outside. I still had to put on my shoes and backpack! Gabe laughed at me which wasn’t nice, but he helped me find shoes, so I thanked him and I ran outside.

“Sorry.” I breathed when I was finally in his backseat. I hated the stupid booster seat that Michael insisted I had. He told me it was okay and that he had some huge meeting that was stressing him out. I told him it was fine because that’s understandable.

The sun was extra bright today and the sky was extra blue.

Ms. Kaplan said “Hello” to me like she did everyday and I greeted her back like I always did. Students were getting their stuff out of lockers and I made my way down the hall to the first classroom on the right.

Charlie wasn’t here yet and neither was Dean, but I made my way toward our table and placed my backpack down.

Mrs. Cornali was in the front hanging the plastic clocks up and I asked her if she needed help, but she just smiled at me and said, “Thanks, Castiel, but I’m almost done.” I couldn’t read time perfectly yet, but more students were coming in, so that meant probably five minutes before class started.

Dean came in before Charlie, so he walked over to sit next to me. At first I didn’t notice him because, well, I figured out how to draw a dog and the ears had me a bit occupied. It was about five minutes later when I noticed the two eyes on my paper.

“Hey.” He said then snatched my paper away, “Who taught you this?”

“Hello, Dean.” I took my paper back, and tried to finished shading on the cute nose, “I taught myself.” His mouth fell open and he looked really funny when I smiled up at him.

“But - that’s really good!” He scrunched his eyebrows, “Let me try.” And then he took both my pencil and paper, and started with the body. He connected four legs to the bottom, and added a tail that was above the back leg. Then he drew a small neck and a round head with the nose and eyes. “That’s not right.”

“It’s great!” He popped his head and smiled.

“Thanks, but yours actually looks like a dog.” He smiled too, then he changed the subject and started to talk about his new shirt. It was a pretty cool shirt.

“Hey, guys!” Charlie said as she sat down next to us.

“Hi!” I said at the same time Dean said, “Hey!”, which made us all giggle.

Mrs. Cornali started class soon after, so we had to stop talking.

Telling time isn’t all that hard actually: the big hand means minutes and the baby hand means hours. Me and Charlie became the “class pros”, which meant we could move on and start on a worksheet.(Charlie kept insisting that we be called “timelords”, but neither I nor Mrs. Cornali understood what that meant.) Dean; however, wasn’t bad. No, he just sometimes got a bit confused on whether the 6 meant 6 o’clock or 30 minutes.

Soon enough math was over, and we took a small break when Mrs Cornali said she had a secret to tell us.

“I’m going to be having a baby!” A few girls shrieked and ran up to hug her, most of the class telling her congratulations raised their hands to ask questions.

“Are you gonna get really big?”

“When are you having it?”

“Will you bring the baby in after it’s born?”

Dean even raised his hand to ask, “Boy or girl?” She said she didn’t want to know and that they want it to be a surprise. Then some girl in the back of the classroom asked what she wants to name it, and Mrs. Cornali said that if a boy: Maybe an Adam or Luke. But if a girl: Rebecca or Cassandra.

Everyone calmed down after Mrs. Cornali told us to sit in a circle. Just like everyday this week, I sat in the middle of Dean and Charlie. Mrs. Cornali introduced us to a new book today. I don’t know If I had ever heard of it before, but it sounded cool from how she described it.

“And there is a fairy, her name is Tinkerbell.” Mrs. Cornali continued, “She supplies Peter pixie dust when he needs it to fly!” A couple students gasped and some others awed. Even Charlie leaned in close to me and said that she wants to be able to fly. I guess I do too. Flying would be nice.

Turns out Tinker Bell isn’t actually that great. She’s useful, but she gets jealous easily and I don’t think Peter would ever like her back.

The story ended and my classmates fell asleep like they always do, so I walked to the Cafeteria with Mrs. Cornali. We talked about gardening. I carried the box with all my strength and finally made it to Mrs. Cornali’s room without dropping anything. (That was an embarrassing day) Dean was already awake by the time we made it back, which was about ten minutes I think.

“Good Morning.” He sleepily smiled at both of us while he walked over. He grabbed his juice and cookie, asked if I wanted some, then took a bite. We sat over at a close table and I shared my view on the story.

“If Peter never wanted to grow up, then obviously he wouldn’t like TinkerBell more than a friend!” I said.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Well Peter’s whole point was to teach kids to never grow up.” I explained, “And so he probably never even had a crush!”

Dean smiled and said, “I’m not a grown up, and neither are you, but we’ve both liked people.”

“How do you know if I ever liked someone?” I asked. I don’t know if I ever have, I mean I just found out this week that when you like someone it’s called a ‘crush’.

“Oh, come one,” He chewed the last of his cookie, “everyone’s had a crush.” He threw away everything and I thought to myself for a few quiet seconds. Have I ever liked someone like that?

No, I’m sure I haven’t. But has Dean?

“Who have you liked?” I asked as he sat back down.

“I don’t know.”

What? He just told me he liked someone though! “But I thought you said you like someone.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yep.” Okay? That makes absolutely no sense.

“I wanna be a fairy.” I heard Charlie say behind me. She hadn’t stopped saying things like “Wow!”, “Oh my gosh!”, or  “Cool!” during the entire book. I’m surprised she even fell asleep.

“Me too!” Dean said.

My two friends wanted to be fairies.

“It’s be so cool with all the magic pixie dust!” Dean added.

“I know!” Charlie shrieked, “Do you wanna be a fairy, Cas?”

“I guess?” I answered. I don’t think I’d really want to be a fairy, maybe something else that could fly.

“We would be able to do anything we wanted too!” Charlie said and Dean nodded.

“Except for having our crush like us back.” I murmured, but Charlie and Dean both heard me.

“Lighten up, Cas.” Charlie ate her cookie, “Peter will be hers someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Playdate Plans

August 30, 1995

Dean and I are having a playdate today! Mikey has to work, so Gabe’s going to watch us. I hope he still has that pillowcase full of lollipops. Today’s a Wednesday though, so Dean can’t stay as long as he did last Friday, but that’s okay.

Gabe made me some pancakes with strawberries while I got dressed. Today I decided on a white button-up that Gabe says looks “casual, but preppy”, and some dark gray jeans. I looked pretty good.

The car ride to school was fun because Michael allowed me to pick a song. We were both singing really loudly.

Mrs. Cornali wasn’t in the room. Some man with a name tag that read “Mr. Loomis” was. Boy, he looked angry.

However, Charlie was in the room!

“Cas!” She shrieked, which earned her a glare and a harsh “Quiet!” from the man. How dare he give her such a nasty look. That’s what Charlie did everyday!

“Charlie!” I smiled and mimicked her tone.

“Excuse me, mister.” He shouted across the room, “Do you want to be sent down to the principal's office?”

Charlie and I giggled a lot, and eventually he turned around and continued writing on the board.

“Dean told me he’s really excited for your playdate today.” Charlie said while she played with my fingers. Apparently, she could palm read.

“He did?”

“Yep!” My fingers tickled, “We had soccer practice yesterday, and all he talked about was ‘Cas’s house’ and ‘Cas has these toys’, blah, blah, blah.” She mocked.

“Well, I’m excited too!” I smiled, but she giggled, “We should have a playdate someday.”

“Yes!” Her eyes brightened. We continued talking about what my palm said about me when Dean came to sit next to us.

“What’re you doing?” He asked.

“Reading Cas’s palm.” Charlie was too focused to look up.

“Why?” But he took my right hand and started tracing the lines.  

“So I can tell who Cas is gonna marry, and how many kids he’s gonna have,” Dean and I turned toward each other questioningly, “And when he’s gonna die.”

“What!” Dean dropped my hand and turned toward Charlie, “Cas isn’t gonna die!”

“Yes, I will?” I tilted my head at Dean.

“What?” He sort of whispered.

“Everybody dies.”

“But you can’t.” He said was very confused. His eyes were scrunched together and he was leaning toward me more, it made me sad because he seemed so sad. I don’t want anyone to be sad today!

“Don’t worry because you guys’ll still have me and all my coolness for a very long time.” I wrapped my hands around both of them, even though I’m the smallest, and my arms couldn’t reach all the way round. Charlie and Dean giggled and smiled really wide and said things like “Yeah, we do!” and then the subject changed and everything was okay again.

Recess was not fun at all.

Me and Dean had been drawing with chalk on the sidewalk, when some boy came up to us. He was probably in third grade.

“Hey.” He said with a harsh tone. Neither Dean nor I looked up. “Twirp.” He poked me really hard in the chest, “I’m talking to you.”

Dean’s eyes widen when he looked at me.

“Yes?” My voice sounded small.

“Oh, My God.” He laughed and a couple of other boys came over too, “You’re such a baby.” They all started laughing.

I couldn’t find any words to say; I was so scared.

So I looked down.

 “That’s mean.” I snapped my head up to Dean’s voice.

Apparently, Dean had stood up and was now standing very close to the older kids. He seemed very intimidating even though he was smaller.

“What’d you say?” The boy pushed Dean backwards.

“I said,” Dean was right in front of the boy again, “That’s mean.” And then he pushed the boy.

I gasped, as well as a couple of the older kids.

The older boy looked around for a second, everyone was laughing, so he turned around and said to me, “I’m not done with you.” Before stomping off. His friends walked off too, but they didn’t say anything.

“Don’t worry ‘bout them, Cas.” He had picked up some chalk again and wrote his name on the sidewalk, “They’re just big, mean bullies.”

I nodded and drew a flower.

The rest of the day was fine.

Math was easy. Music was fun. Nap time was relaxing, even though Mr. Loomis read the book in one voice.

Mrs. Cornali would always pretend she’s the characters. More students fell asleep this way, but Mr. Loomis’s reading voice was plain and low. My classmates got so bored they eventually fell asleep. I didn’t know if he wanted my help with the crates of food, so I closed my eyes and leaned on either Charlie or Dean’s shoulder.

About fifteen minutes later, I forgot where I was, but then the body beneath me shifted and whispered, “Cas.”

I was lying on Dean, and I responded with a small, “Yes?”.

“Get up for a second.” I looked down and we had both been lying down on the floor, but my top half was completely on top of him! How did I end up like this?

“Sorry.” I whispered back and shifted onto the floor.

“It’s okay. Just a little sore.” He closed his eyes again. I sat up looked around the room. Mr. Loomis must have been in the cafeteria. Maybe he needs help! I should’ve offered.

I felt a tug on my shoulder and suddenly I was pulled back down next to Dean, who was facing me now.

“What’d you dream ‘bout?” He asked with one eye open. I turned to face my whole body toward him.

“Nothin’, I didn’t sleep.” I replied.

“Oh?” He cracked both eyes open. “Why not?”

“I usually don’t.” I chuckled and he did too, although he looked a bit confused.

“Well, I dreamed ‘bout our playdate!” He whispered really loudly.

“Really?” I smiled really wide, “How was it!”

“It was great,” He seemed fully awake now, “Gabe gave us the full pillowcase, and we watched movies and played outside!”

“We should do all that!” I whispered loudly, then checked if I woke any classmates.

“Yes!” Mr. Loomis came into the room with cookies and juice, and Dean shot up and dragged me toward the boxes. “We’re gonna have so much fun!”

“We are!”

Soon the entire class had woken up, but me and Dean barely noticed, since we were planning the best playdate ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew *wipes sweat off forehead* thanks for reading:) I'm going to try and upload chapters on a regular basis, and I'm definitely not going to do what I did with Blamed and Ashamed(currently cringing).


End file.
